battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Morgan
Lieutenant Morgan is the player's Lieutenant and his right hand man. He often guides the player with Floyd, Zoey, Ramsey and Perkins through missions, tutorials and sometimes assists the player in battles with his Tundra Eagle .50. Biography At some point, Lt. Morgan went to and graduated from The Military Academy of The Empire. He is very experienced in combat, and military logistics. He heads to the Northern Frontier with the 95th Rifle Company as its main operation and logistics manager. The player (aka The Captain) first meets Lt. Morgan in the tutorial, in which Morgan exclaims the player is the best boss he's ever had. Personality Perhaps the most obvious and comical, trait of Lt. Morgan is him being a drunkard. Throughout the story he often makes comical remarks in regards to alcohol, and even goes so far as to make Perkins walk in order to give his seat to Percival in exchange for a bottle of whiskey. He is even seen suffering from a hangover in the first cutscene of the game, with beer bottle still in his hand. He is often calm but when the situation becomes dire, he will become serious, although even then he will still act comical, as seen in the Siege of Marin where, even though he understood the necessity of stopping General Ashe, he wondered how many medals he could earn. Even against tougher opponents, such as Sarin, Tronk, and Crazy Blades, he continually antagonizes them and often makes comical remarks about them. His seriousness is seen the most during the final battles with Warlord Gantas in which he is hardly comical and is purely business as seen when he states "Lets finish this". He is often respectful, but he shows nothing but disregard towards Perkins, and often makes him go on difficult missions. He can be stubborn at certain times in the game. He is extremely knowledgable about military logistics, and is well trained on how to conduct a siege. Overview As a soldier, he is an excellent fighter. His 300 along with his powerful Tundra Eagle .50 makes him a deadly force on the battlefield. His usefulness is most seen in the beginning of the game, as his attacks can one shot most early enemies. As with every other NPC, he cannot be ranked but he still shares the earned with the other units, making him a less welcomed soldier in later levels when the player's units can handle themselves. Attacks Tundra Eagle .50= | offense = 56 | cooldown = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | notes = | game file name = morgan_1shot }} | offense = 50 | cooldown = 3 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | notes = | game file name = morgan_longShot }} }} Trivia *Morgan's gun, the Tundra Eagle, appears to be a reference to the Desert Eagle, a real life gun. *Morgan and Perkins have a secret code-named disaster called "Situation Gemini." If this unknown disaster happens, they will make inner peace with themselves, and then commit suicide by cyancide pills. *Morgan appears to be a heroic version of the Junior Officer. *He stated at the end of a mission he had his conscience removed by a witch doctor when he reached the rank of Sergeant, and he keeps it in a jar on his desk. *He has a great dislike for puns, and even reprimands Perkins for using the expression, "Tail between their legs." *He wrote a dissertation on the "Human Tsunami Strategy" at The Empire's military academy. (Mission: Something Bad)) Gallery morgan.png|Morgan in battle morgan1.png|Morgan firing in battle morgan3.png|Morgan's quest bubble Category:NPCs Category:Soldiers Category:Hero Units Category:Leader